mintfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama Cruise/Audition Tapes
Amylover123 Angie *'Camera turns on showing Angie in her bedroom praying' Angie: Hi there. My name is Angie and I think you should pick me for Drama Cruise because I'd be able to tackle every challenge thrown at me. Not because I'm incredibly fit or something but because god is always on my side. Camera cuts to Angie in a tree stroking a squirrel. Angie: If I went on Drama Cruise I would definitely not become a bad person because god is always watching. Camera cuts to Angie's art in a gallery. Angie: I like painting and avacados but I hate humidity because it's really bad for my hair. Of course this is materialistic and not something god wants us to be caring about. Anyways, pleas pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Byeonara!! *'Camera turns off' Himiko *'Camera turns on revealing Himiko in her living room.' Himiko: Hello there. I'm Himiko and you should pick me for Drama Cruise because I'M A MAGE! Himiko makes a dove appear Himiko: If you don't pick me then unfortunately I may have to murder you with my deadly magic! Himiko waves her wand Himiko: However if you do pick me I'll stupefy not only the contestants but the enamoured viewers too...wait did I use that word correctly? Himiko ponders this Himiko: Anyway pick me! *'Camera turns off.' Miu *Camera turns on showing Miu in a lab making something. The camera zooms in on her face. Miu: Go away! I'll film the stupid audition for that lame show later. A genius needs time to work on her inventions. *Miu's invention blows up. Miu: Um...not my problem. He he. I transferred the rights to the company. Miu: Anyway I'm a pick for Drama Commoners because...wha, it's not called Drama Commoners...I mean Drama Cruise because I'm a genius and people with love me. Camera guy: People aren't gonna love you. Miu: Kyahahahahah! I'm hillarious and everyone loves me OK! It's as simple to understand as making a virgin cum. Camera guy: You're such a bitch. I wanna go home wrap it up. *Miu starts to sob Miu: I'm not a bitch. Why would you say that? You don't really mean it do you? *Miu goes close up to the camera Miu: You like me, right? *Camera turns off Blueant22 Jackson Jackson *Is sitting in his room, which has a few picture and stuff in the background.* Jackson: Hi I'm Jackson, I want to be part of Drama Cruise. The biggest reason I want to join so people will finally noticed me, no one ever does, my parents almost forgot my birthday last year! But I know that if I win the season, or at least make it far, I'll be noticed by everyone. Jackson's Sister: *In the background* Mom! Where's the camera, I need to make a new vlog! *She walks into Jackson's room* Nevermind found it! Ugh, it's on for some reason! *Jackson's sister takes the camera as it's turned off, ending Jackson's adition.* Tharja Tharja: *Is sitting in a rather dark room* Tharja: *In a grimish tone* Hi, I'm Tharja, I'd like to be part of your Drama Cruise or whatever. You probably want me to tell you why, wel I want to join to try and find my special someone, the one I've been seeking for. I once thought I found that someone but he had a girlfriend, I saw to it that she had both her legs be broken, sadly she healed and they got stayed together, luckily for me I realized he wasn't the one I've been seeking for. I also think I should join because I can get very creative, I just need the right cause. *She gives a death stare to the camera* You are going to pick me, *Her voice switches to a very cold tone* right. *She then turns the camera off.* DarkMaster999 Peko *Camera turns on into a scene full of dummies; one of them suddenly is cut by a sword in multiple parts, a figure of a white hair woman can be noticed, she stops her training and look to the camera now a little surprised but still with a serious look and with the sword in hand* Peko: Oh, you already turned on… Random Girl 1: C’mon, present yourself! Peko: My name is Peko, Peko Pekoyama and I’m interested on entering this reality show for my personal reasons. If I’m chosen to participate I’m sure my abilities can come in handy during the game… Random Girl 1: Geez… you could at least try to smile a little more to make this audition better? *Peko tries to smiles but still in the same serious face as before, suddenly the video was interrupted by something* Random Boy 1: Hey watch out! *A ball comes into her direction and she with a great reflex, manage to move her sword to block the ball and accidentally cuts it in the process. * Random Boy 2: Wow! Random Boy 1: Hey you destroyed our ball! Peko: Sorry, I will give you two a new one. *Focus to the camera again* Peko: So like I was saying, I think these abilities can be very useful during the competition and I’m sure I can learn a lot with the other contestants during my time. Someone familiar: Hey what are you doing, don’t say to me you are trying to… Peko: Ah, cut? *Her voices is a little more agitated than normal because of that person appearing and the person with camera start to finish the video, showing the figure of a man using a black attire and Peko talking* Someone familiar: Why are you filming here? Peko: Oh, it’s nothing special… *The video ends after that* Fuyuhiko *Camera shows an oriental house with a young man using black attire and black hat in front of it, he’s sitting in front of the main door* Fuyuhiko: Hi, the name is Fuyuhiko. My plan is to not only get the money of reality show but to show everyone on how I can be a prestigious member of this family as well to my parents. *A figure with white hair tries to interrupt* White Hair Girl: Ah, Master you… Fuyuhiko: Not now… *Focus on the audition* Fuyuhiko: I also think that my skills can guarantee that I’m to get an easy million on this competition, no matter who I’m facing! White Hair Girl: Master, they are… Fuyuhiko: SAY TO THESE BASTARDS I CAN’T GO NOW! White Hair Girl: It’s an emergency one… Fuyuhiko: Why you didn’t tell me?! Stop the recording! *He gets up hastily from the ground and go to the direction of the meeting, the camera stops recording after he left the scene* Gogogadget831 Kayla *A gray and blue exercise room with a large punching bag, wrestling mats, a rack full of heavy weights, a tiny window that can be seen high on the wall, and a high pull0bar bar with a white stool underneath can be seen. Near the window was a large shelf of golden trophies. Lying down on the wrestling mat is a small girl with dirty blond hair, a dark gray headband, green and black workout clothes, and black sneakers can be seen breaking a sweat as she is doing sit-ups.* Kayla: 198...199...200! *she then jumps up on her feet and faces the camera, giving a serious face which slowly fades into a small, smug grin* Just doing a little conditioning before heading off to wrestling practice! Anyways, what's up fam? The name's Kayla and I think I would be a worthy contender and especially a worthy champion for Total Drama. Why do I want to join this game? Plain and simple! *she goes to the pull bar and starts doing pull-ups while huffing and breathing consistently and giving a fierce expression on her face* Kayla: To. Build. Character! *does a few more pull-ups before jumping back on the ground* Kayla: I've seen the way several of those contestants competed on the show, and let me just say....they were weak and kind of....annoying *rolls her eyes*. No offense. But....with ME on the show, a short and quiet girl like me can and will turn that around! With my mental toughness, leadership, and no-nonsense attitude! Nothing is going to get in my way. Not even one of those tall, super-muscular, airheaded jocks! HIIIIIII-YA! *she punches the punching bag powerfully to the point that the bag gets knocked out of the ceiling it was hooked up to and falls down, creating a loud thud* Kayla: Dammit, not again... Kurt Cut to a room that had walls painted in black and some lights that were slightly bright. The room was filled with posters of Nirvana, Green Day, Radiohead, Guns n' Roses, Metallica, and other famous rock bands. The room also had a small wooden desk with a lamp and a black leather chair on wheels and a messy closet. An acoustic and a few rock guitars could also be seen on a rack across from an unmade bed. Footsteps could then be heard approaching and a boy of medium height could be seen. He had slightly long, messy, dirty blond hair (Shawn's length) covered with a black beanie and had a little facial hair. He was also wearing a green sweater with a gray shirt underneath along with light blue jeans, a black belt, and dark blue converse shoes* Kurt: *slowly waves to the camera as he sits down on his bed, giving a serious and slightly nervous expression. He then clears his throat.* Kurt: Hi, my name is Kurt. I'm mainly auditioning because my mom demanded it. She wouldn't stop complaining about how I spend a good majority locked up in my room and wants me to be more "social" and "outgoing" (does the finger gesture for the social and outgoing in quotes as he proceeds to roll his eyes). Like hello?? *voice gets slightly louder* People scare me and exhaust me! I don't know what people think of me, but I can assure you they probably think I'm a complete weirdo who has no life. And there's only so long I can make it through until I can get back to my personal space. Whether it be at a party or a wedding or whatever, I NEED my space! But yeah, mother dearest thought it would be a good idea for me to join Total Drama, but let's face it, it's not going to change me. As for personal talents, well.....I do write music and play guitar and sing when I'm alone, but it's nothing to scream about. Anyways....uhhhh..... *gets pretty nervous when stammering and looking at the camera, as he doesn't know how to end the video*....bye! *abruptly stops the recording on the camera* JackOfAllCCTrades17 Gundham *Camera turns on, shows a dimly lit tent with several sorcerer's spells all over the place. A shadowy figure is seen* Gundham: There comes a time when the likes of humanity poses a challenge that interests even powerful beings such as myself, this is that time. My name is Gundham Tanaka, a Dark Lord of the Abyss and Conquerer of all those who stand in his path. I have seen this show, and I must admit, you have certainly piqued my interests. I care not for the monetary offerings, but only for the glory of crushing my every enemy beneath my heels, as they become the foundation of the Tanaka Empire! Heed my words, every fool who steps up to challenge me shall fall to my power, and may they tremble in their boots as they cower in fear of the dark powers of the Tanaka Empire! If you decide to allow my presence on the show, you better entertain me! If not, then may the demons of Hell have mercy upon you once I have sent you to your well-deserved graves. Come one and come all, face Gundham Tanaka, and all shall die trying. *Camera turns off* Henry *Camera turns on, shows Henry in a room full of books* Henry: Hello there, my name is Henry, and I'm interested in participating in your Drama Cruise show. Personally, it gets boring just giving curses and hexes to people day after day after day, so I need something more exciting. The minute I saw this audition for a show I thought, "This looks so fun I could die of excitement! Wait, can people die of excitement?" Sadly I wasn't able to answer that question because none of these books on curses have anything involving death by excitement. Maybe I'll experience it myself if I get on the show, I hope it leaves a lot of blood everywhere. Anyways, pick me, and I promise to make it a worthwhile experience for everyone. Well, everyone who survives anyway, bye! *Camera turns off* Owain *Camera turns on, shows Owain outside slashing his sword at a dummy. He stops* Owain: As I begin my journey down this treacherous path, I must never forget that I do this not for fame, nor money, but for honor. The honor of the hero, the hero that I must be to the people in need. Hello, I am the legendary hero Owain, slayer of evil and powerful swordmaster. I stand before you today a humble man, who wishes to take upon the noble quest you have presented towards heroes like myself, "Drama Cruise" I believe it was called. Can you see it, my sword hand twitches for battle, and with what you presented a battle does not seem so far-fetched, does it not? No matter, I shall arrive with your blessings and smite any foe who wishes to harm the good citizens of this land. With the legendary sword I have named, "Missletainn" at my side, no villain shall last a minute more. Hiyaa! *Owain strikes at the dummy, a chunk is knocked out and knocks down the camera* Owain: Oh no, the camera! Did aything get destroyed- *Once he picks it up and sees its alright* Owain: I mean- that was but a mere taste of the skills I possess with a blade. Care for more, then you know what to do. *Camera turns off* Katie Tiana *Camera turns on showing an elegant dining room. There are full length mirrors covering one wall, a swarovski crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling ornamented by a gilded mural depicting Greek mythology. In the back is a bar with an open door towards the wine cellar with several butlers organizing the glasses and filling them with wine for the upcoming party. In a red velvet chair sits the daughter of a CEO holding a tall glass of sparkling cider* Tiana: *sips the cider and immediately spits it out* Who gave me this abysmal drink? I asked for Pinot Grigio you ************s. *the glass is replaced* Tiana: Ah, much better. Let's get one thing clear, I'm NOT auditioning for the money, daddy already has everything I could ever want. I'm here to make friends (mutters: or enemies if people don't stay out of my way...) and to prove that I'm way more than just the daughter of a rich man. I'm going behind daddy's back by auditioning. *smiles menacingly* I've read all the books in this house and now I'm ready to turn their knowledge into a strategy; a strategy that will weaken my opponents until they all fall. Of course, if I have to act sweet and cheery around my fellow competitors I will, I'll need a few allies, but winning is everything. *Camera fades to black* MintSkittlePenguin Bruno *is in room with pictures of bae Tyson* Hayyyyyyyyyy Gurlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. I am Bruno. I am like so talented. I am awesome at painting nails, doing hair, and drawing hot pics. Please pick me to make the show hot. Thankies gurls for noticing meeeeeeee. Baiiiiiii baiiiiii. Olivious Hi I am Olivious bitches. I live in with this bitch named Megan and her boyfriend Tomoduchi or whatever the fuck his name is. I deserve to be in this show because I am Megan's adopted daughter and she was on DE so it runs in the family. Also I will be the first six year old. Anyways, I may be six, but I will do SO much better than those other bitches. Pick me hoe. Rose *sighs* Hi I'm Rose and I wanna be on this show so I can win and get the money for the short life we are gonna have to live. But I don't really care if I don't win because one day we are gonna die, and never wake up again, and never be seen again and bring sadness among a bunch. Unless you're me. No one cares for me. They say they do but let's face it, no one likes a sad girl who does nothing but whine. Please pick me but I don't care if I am not good enough, I know I am not anyways. TDWTfan23 Alexander Camera turns on revealing a teenager in a organized and clean garage with dim lights Alexander: I'm not even sure why I'm doing this audition...probably because I have nothing better to do which is sad on my part. I should also greet myself, I'm Alexander the third, nobody calls me Alex, including you. I guess what I can promise is that I'll make this show more..."intresting" if you want to put it into nice terms. You'll probably get more ratings than the disaster that's called "Drama Express". Also if you're wondering what my label means, guess you'll just have to pick me huh? Doesn't that suck? You see Alexander smirk before he turns off the camera. RBW Alisha *Alisha, a beautiful girl, stands exposed, next to a pole. Her voice is high, yet sultry* Alisha: Hey, babes. I'm here to audition for your show, Total Drama. I can put the drama in it for sure. But rather than telling you what I can do, why don't I show you? *Alisha exposes her legs, flips her hair, and begins a pole dance.* Alisha: Yeah, I'm good. I seduce all the guys ;). No man is immune to my charms. If you want a sexy bimbo to spice things up on your show, I'm your gal! *Alisha begins to pole dance again, yet kicks wrong and knocks down the camera.* Alisha: *off-screen* Oh shit, not again. Cordelia *A young girl, about high school age, comes in a hurry in front of the camera. Her room is filled with papers, books and a neatly made bed. There are several awards and certificates in a shelf behind her.* Cordelia: H-Hi! M-My parents don't know I'm doing this...it's the first time I've done anything without asking them. Woo! This is such a thrill! -off screen- Father: CORDELIA? What are you doing? Cordelia: N-Nothing father, just recording a video for a school project! Mother: Hurry down for dinner! Cordelia: -sighs- Man, I need a break. This is too much for me...That's why I'm signing up for your show. And I know you'll pick me, because it's a fact that reality shows like rebels. And right now...I'm being as rebellious as they get. Father & Mother: CORDELIA! COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Cordelia: Gotta go! Bye! Trixie Trixie: Oh, hey. Hang on a sec, my phone is ringing. -Trixie picks up the phone- Trixie: What do you want, Tommy? No. I'm busy right now. I don't have time for that right now. Bitch, what did you just call me? That's it. We're breaking up. Bitch bye. -Hangs up phone- Trixie: That was my dumbass ex-boyfriend. Yikes, I guess I need a new boo. Sign me up for your show, then. You know you want me. Who else are you gonna get? MrQuest17 Brittany Brittany bends over her bed and flicks on the video cam Brittany: Hi guys, Brittany here, and well... this is my audition for the Drama Cruise. To you I may look familiar, and well that's because you of me seen me on Total Drama, my mother was also a Total Drama veteran, known as Bridgette. I would like to join the Drama Cruise, in order to make some friends and get away from my home city of Ontario for a bit. When it comes to team-work, I'm all game, I value the bonds built through it, surfing's also my number 1 passion, I know that may sound cliché, because my mother's a surfer too, but I just can't help it I love that rush you get when you ride the waves and come down. Anyways I hope you pick me, byeee Camera cuts Seth [Dark Music plays in the background, as the camera, pans around a dark and spooky bedroom, to a boy in a Grim-reaper cloak] Seth: Urgh, here we go again, hi my name's Seth and my life so far has been... a travesty, urggh I mean being humiliated on national Television by that sadistic host Chris Mclainn. Anyways that show made a fool of me, I need redemption like now and your cruise is the perfect way to do it , get your canvases ready, because Seth the Spray paint master, is coming your way, BAM! urggh now how do I shut this thing off. [Seth puts his hand up to the camera lens, as the video cuts] Zoey Minnie camera turns on, revealing a very pink girl in a very pink room. She sits in an applesauce position on her bed and takes her hand away from the screen, waving to the audience. Minnie: Hi there Drama crew! My name is Minnie Allie Handrews, but my friends call me Minnie-chan! I'd like to be on the show for the simply enchanting ''experience of touring the world and meeting plenty of new faces! Um...I suppose I should state my interests. Well, I really love the color pink, though I suppose you might've known that already giggles ahem, I'm getting off track. I also take interest in Disney movies, fashion, and anime, much like the majority of my pals here at home. I think that's about all I can fit in one interview without rambling, ''which I tend to do sometimes, ''which reminds me of this time-uhm...my apologies, once again. Please pick me for the show, I'd be simply delighted to have the opportunity! 'waves goodbye to the camera and shuts it off.' WiiU-Blanc Avril '''Avril is seen in her room, what can be seen her dresses she played in her stage plays. She is sitting on a chair, arranging her brown hair and her sparkling hairclip. As she looks on the camera, she is ready to speak up and present herself.' Avril: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Let me present myself, my name is Avril! I'm signing for Drama Cruise because, I've always dreamed to be in a reality-show! And as you see, I'm a stage player! The tape cuts. Avril is seen in a dress she was playing in a stage. In my school, I played a lot on stages, and as a stage player, I'm the best at the following subjects: literature, language, art, music and drama! Here I am wearing a dress I weared during on a scene I remember which was in spring. Here are some photos my parents took me when I was playing! Oh, and I also love music! My favorite singer even shares the same name as me! Isn't that great? The tape cuts again, and Avril is seen back in her normal clothes, back in her room. I've been playing since I was a little girl, because my biggest dream is to become an actress...a famous actress...but appearing on TV is also one of my biggest wishes. My friends don't think I'm gonna like, appear on TV, but I'm gonna show them, I will complete my dream and I will shine as a star! I'm gonna compete on a cruise, and I'm excited... Avril is seen having a little tear from her eye because of happiness. Avril: Oh, excuse me! Something got in my eye. Anyways, I hope you will pick me! Bye queens! Avril waves, and then finishes her tape. Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Roleplay